Forbidden Love
by NeverEndingQuestions
Summary: Just as Lionblaze gets over Heathertail, it's Jaypaw's turn to fall in love with her. JayXHeather
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Just as Lionblaze gets over Heathertail, it's Jaypaw's turn to fall in love with her.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, which meant it was time for another Gathering. Firestar was leading all of the cats out of the camp.

"I'm so excited," Hollyleaf mewed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jaypaw, are you forgetting? It's mine and Hollyleaf's first Gathering as warriors!" Lionblaze explained.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot since _I'm_ just a lowly medicine cat," I meowed dryly.

"Jaypaw, you aren't a lowly medicine cat," Hollyleaf argued, brushing her muzzle against my cheek. I jumped back, not wanting any one's sympathy.

I wouldn't admit it, but I was still sore about Holly_leaf_ and Lion_blaze_ getting their names before me.

Suddenly I heard Firestar yowl, "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Hollyleaf called back.

They raced after him to catch up, while I lagged a little behind, careful not to trip over any roots or dirt.

***

"Ugh!" Hollyleaf cried, when she leaped off the tree-bridge and landed with her back paws in the water. She climbed up on dry land and shook her paws.

"Watch it!" Lionblaze yowled, trying to dodge the spray of water. He crashed into Dustpelt, who screamed, "Calm down!"

"What's going on over there?" Firestar asked from, turning around.

"Nothing," Lionblaze said meekly.

"Good." he turned around and jumped down onto the crunchy ground.

Soon enough, all the cats were in the clearing.

The clan leaders took their place on the tree's branches -- except Blackstar. He had deserted Starclan since he started to believe Sol had all the answers. Leopardstar spoke first.

"There is nothing new to report. All is well is Riverclan," she said. There was an uneasy tone in her voice, though, which made me doubt everything was just fine.

Onestar spoke next.

"Windclan are proud to say we have a new warrior, Heathertail."

I saw Heathertail, once known as Heatherpaw, lift her head up high.

"Heathertail! Heathertail! Heathertail!" Windclan chanted. They got so loud, the entire clearing seemed to shake.

Onestar flicked his tail, as a gesture for them to stop. It was Firestar's turn now.

"Thunderclan is also happy to say, we have 3 new warriors."

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart sat up a little straighter.

"Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Cinderheart!" Thunderclan roared. I joined in until Firestar signaled to stop.

The leaders jumped down from the tree branches and lead their clans out.

***

After we got back to camp, I was dead tired and wanting to get some sleep.

That was before I heard a voice whisper, "Psst! Jaypaw!"

I hung back until every cat was in the clearing, then crouched down.

"Heathertail!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Recap;

_After we got back to camp, I was dead tired and wanting to get some sleep._

_That was before I heard a voice whisper, "Psst! Jaypaw!"_

_I hung back until every cat was in the clearing, then crouched down._

_"Heathertail!?"_

----

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed. "Both of us are going to be in trouble if we get caught!"

"I-I needed to talk to you," Heathertail whispered, now sounding regretful.

"About…?"

She motioned me to come farther into the brambles. I didn't move.

"I'm not falling for your little trap," I sneered.

"_Trap_? What trap?" She asked, the fur on her neck rising.

"You attack me, then your clanmates hiding in the bushes strike the camp," I explained, like she was a kit.

I could feel shock and hurt searing her fur.

"Well I'm _sorry_!" she started off into the forest. Sighing, I called after her.

"Wait! What do you want?"

She turned around and bounded back, hope surging from her pelt.

"I…I think I'm in love with a cat from another clan…" she mewed softly.

I went reeling. "What!? You know that's against the warrior code! And then you come to _me_, of all cats-"

"Jaypaw, it's _you_!" As soon as she said it, alarm flashed from her pelt like lightning. "I-I didn't mean to say that…."

"I see," I said coldly. "Even if I did love you back, you're from another clan. I'm a medicine cat apprentice!"

"I know…." she said apologetically. "I know. But Jaypaw --"

I didn't give her time to say anything else. I dashed away.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :] **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warrriors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I tossed and turned in my nest, trying to sleep but not succeeding.

"Jaypaw? What's wrong?" Leafpool asked.

"Nothing at all," I meowed a little sharper than intended.

She sighed, but said nothing. Then she curled back up in her nest.

After what felt like a moon, I finally managed to get to sleep.

I was in a place. It had stars all over -- I was definitely dreaming, I could see. As I was saying, it had stars all over, meaning I was in Starclan. The cats with stars in their fur were on the other side of the clearing, heads together, whispering.

"They can't be in love! They're from two different clans."

"Let them go with what their heart says."

"What about what _we_ say!?"

"I can hear you," I sighed. The cats jumped away in surprise.

"Jaypaw? What are you doing here?" Bluestar asked.

"I came for answers," I explained.

She sighed. "Jaypaw, you know we don't give straight answers to anything."

"You all act like I love Heathertail back," I hissed, ignoring her comment. "I don't! I think it's a dumb decision."

"You know, Leafpool did the same thing when she was your age." Yellowfang told me.

"I told you, I don't love her!"

"I'm really not supposed to be telling you this," Yellowfang whispered. "But you _will_ fall in love with her, whether you want to or not."

I felt my fur start to prickle in anger. "What do you know, anyway? Me, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze are going to be stronger than you -- all of you!"

"You'll see." Yellowfang warned. And with that, they started to fade away until they were nothing but a memory.

***

Next morning, I woke up and walked to the fresh-kill pile. I was sniffing a stale mouse when Firestar climbed up Highrock and called,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats trickled slowly out of their dens, some complaining about it being "too early," or "what's wrong now?"

Once everyone had gathered together, he announced,

"Windclan have crossed the border again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Sorry I haven't been on. I had to go to my Grandpa's funeral and after that I didn't feel like writing at all. But here's the 4th chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What!?"

"Go figure!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Firestar yowled.

"Well? What are we going to do about this?" Dustpelt asked.

"I'm sending a patrol to the Windclan border." Firestar answered. "Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. You can go."

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze leaped up at once, eyes shining.

"Don't get too excited," I hissed.

"What's your problem?" Hollyleaf asked, appalled. I sighed, realizing I'd said it a bit too rude.

"Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night," I explained.

"It's okay." Hollyleaf mewed.

"Hollyleaf! Lionblaze!" Brambleclaw called.

"Sorry!" Hollyleaf apologized once they raced over.

Once they left, I headed back to the medicine den.

"Jaypaw?" Leafpool asked. "I need some more poppy seeds. Can you get some for me?" she asked, sorting through herbs.

"Sure," I replied.

I headed through the thorn tunnel.

As soon I was a few tail-lengths from the tunnel, Heathertail leaped out in front of me.

"What are you doing!?" I yowled in surprise.

"I needed to talk to you!" she panted. "Look, I know, I left my scent all over the border when I came to see you and I'm really sorry about it…"

"That's kind of ironic, since you crossed it again coming to talk to me," I meowed dryly.

"I know." her tail bushed out in embarrassment. "I just wanted to apologize.

"Okay, but can you go back now? I need to get some poppy seeds and I don't want to get caught talking to you." I hissed.

Hurt shone in her eyes. "Well if you want to be that way-"

"I don't mean it like that! It's just that…do you want us both to be punished?" I couldn't figure out why I cared so much whether she got in trouble or not.

"I guess not." Heathertail sighed. "Okay, well, bye."

She dived back into the forest.

I went back to looking for poppy seeds, all the while muttering,

"I can't love her…I can't love her…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the nice comments everyone :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own a thing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After fetching some poppy seeds, I went back to the medicine den and gave them to Leafpool. I felt tired after not getting much sleep, so I curled up in a sunny spot and attempted to take a nap. It didn't last long.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf burst through the tunnel, panting.

"What happened?" I asked, jumping up.

"We met a Windclan patrol and tried talking to them. They wouldn't listen, so Brambleclaw got mad and lashed out," Hollyleaf explained.

"Heathertail was with them. She got injured." Lionblaze put in.

"What!? How!?" I meowed in panic.

"It was just a sprained paw. They had to take her back to their camp." Hollyleaf looked at me like I'd grown 3 heads. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

I felt my fur start to bristle.

"No reason," I replied, trying to cover up my near panic attack."You're acting a little different…" Lionblaze mewed thoughtfully.

"How different?" I hissed.

"I don't know…I guess defensive…?" Lionblaze answered, now seeming more sheepish.

"He was always like that," Hollyleaf said dryly.

"I know but-"

"What are you talking about?" Sandstorm asked. I hadn't realized she and Brambleclaw had come back.

"Nothing," Hollyleaf lied. "Just the fight."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to tell Firestar what happened." Then she walked away.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what's going on. But _please_ don't tell any other cat, okay?"

"Okay," they both agreed.

I led them out of the clearing, and to where I'd met Heathertail twice.

"The truth is…I think I'm in love with Heathertail."

"_What_?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_The truth is…I think I'm in love with Heathertail."_

"_What?"_

------

"You mean…you're in love with _her_?" Hollyleaf meowed in shock.

"It isn't my fault…she came to me first and told me she loved me! Now I don't really know what to think….ugh." I explained.

Lionblaze hadn't said anything.

"…Well? Are you going to explode at me or not?" I prompted.

"I can't _believe_ you!" he shrieked.

"Lionblaze, please. He doesn't know yet!" Hollyleaf argued.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked in dismay.

"Well…Lionblaze loved Heathertail before you did but now he's over her…I _think_." Hollyleaf sighed.

"Of course I am!" Lionblaze snapped, his fur bristling. "It's just that, you're a medicine cat apprentice. You know it's against the Warrior Code to fall in love. Plus, she's from another clan!"

"I know that. What am I supposed to do? I can't control what my heart does." I retorted.

"You could be a bit nicer," Hollyleaf said to Lionblaze. "You've done the same thing."

"Whatever," he walked away without another word.

Hollyleaf sighed. "This isn't right…but if you really feel this way…just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Fine." I mewed.

* * *

**Wow, that was short. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated for a little while, I've been relaxing on my winter break and just finished reading Long Shadows. But here's chapter 7! (I apologize if any herbs or anything is wrong, I haven't had alot of time to read up on my old books.)**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was sorting herbs in Leafpool's den, but I didn't feel focused. I was being plagued by tons of thoughts all at once. _How can I love Heathertail? She's from another clan, for Starclan's sake! And I'm a medicine cat apprentice. Could this get any worse? _

"Jaypaw! What are you doing?" Leafpool asked sharply, stirring me out of my thoughts.

"Wh-what…?" I muttered.

"You're mixing the watermint with the juniper berries," Leafpool sighed.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Jaypaw? You've been acting…strange." Leafpool meowed cautiously.

"I'm sure." I snapped.

"Well if you're so sure, make sure everything is in it's _proper_ place," she huffed.

I didn't reply. I'm sure she didn't know what it was like to be in love when you weren't supposed to.

"And I know a lot more than you do," she carried on, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh? How?" I pressed.

"Just get back to sorting herbs," Leafpool meowed. I could sense she felt she'd said too much. I almost said something, but held it back. She already seemed flustered enough.

A sudden wailing sounded outside the den.

"What's going on?" Leafpool dashed outside, not waiting for an answer.

"I've got a thorn in my paw!" Berrynose yowled.

_Great Starclan, he acts as if the world was ending! _I thought.

"You act as if it's far worse than that," Leafpool sighed. "Come on. I'll give you some horsetail."

I was already chewing it up when Leafpool came back in, followed by a complaining Berrynose. Leafpool carefully pulled the thorn out with her teeth.

"Ow! That hurts," he hissed, licking his paw rapidly.

"Get over it," I told him, spreading the poultice on his paw.

"Jeez, what ruffled your fur today?" he snorted.

"Nothing that concerns you," I shot back.

"Now don't bother it. If it gets infected, come back right away." I instructed.

"Fine." Then he limped away.

"I'm going to get some fresh-kill," I announced. I didn't wait for an answer, I just hurried away.

"Jaypaw! What's the rush?" Lionblaze asked as I walked by.

I didn't reply. I ran past him and out the thorn tunnel.

I didn't stop until I was well away from the camp. I sensed a drop in front of me, and realized I was in front of the Windclan tunnels. I had a strange urge to go down there, but I hesitated. I remembered when me, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Heathertail and the kits from Windclan almost died down there. And yet…I wanted to go back there? I suddenly realized I wanted to see Heathertail. I couldn't…it was against the rules. But I plunged past the barrier we'd put up anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer; You know the drill. I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I carefully walked through the tunnels until I felt the sun shining on my fur. I had come out of the mouth of the tunnel. Praying no cat on a patrol would see me, I ducked down behind a bramble bush. After what seemed like moons, I recognized Heathertail's scent.

"Heathertail?" I hissed.

"Jaypaw!?" she yowled in surprise when I popped out of the bush.

"Shhh! Do you want the whole camp to know?" I whispered.

"No…" she replied. "But how did you get here?"

"I'm blind, not a kit." I shot back, my fur starting to bristle.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Heathertail meowed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see you," I answered hesitantly. "I…love you too."

"Really?!" she didn't wait for an answer before she leaped on me, making us both fall back into the bush.

"Whoaa!" I cried.

"Did you hear that?" A voice asked. Crowfeather.

"Hear what?" Another voice. It sounded like Tornear.

"That rustling. I could've sworn…" Crowfeather trailed off.

"You're loosing it, Crowfeather. I didn't hear a thing." Tornear scoffed.

"Maybe _you're_ loosing it," Crowfeather retorted in disgust. "I _know_ what I heard."

"Whatever. Let's just get some more prey before the clan starves." Tornear meowed. Then I heard their pawsteps fading away.

"That was close," Heathertail gasped.

"You didn't tell me you had a patrol after you!" I whispered, just incase some cat was still hanging around.

"Sorry." she apologized. "I forgot."

"Well I guess I should be getting back now." I announced.

"Okay. I love you," she touched her muzzle to mine.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! After winter break, school was back in session and I didn't have much time for anything. So here's the next chapter. It's kinda short though.**

* * *

Chapter 9

When I came back to camp, I heard Lionblaze hiss,

"Back from your little adventure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my fur bristling.

"I saw you leaving camp. To meet Heathertail, I assume?" he threw back.

"Not so loud!" I hissed. "Do you want every cat to find out?"

"It depends."

I recoiled. Why was he acting so strange? It's not like he could accuse me of anything without being a hypocrite, anyway. He'd done the very same. So, I told him so.

"Don't get your fur in a twist. You did the same thing." I said as calmly as possible.

"_I'm_ a loyal warrior now!" Lionblaze argued. Suddenly, it seemed to dawn on me.

"You're jealous.""What? No, I'm not! Heathertail is in my past and I've forgotten her, alright?" he insisted. I could sense guilt in his voice, though.

"Whatever." I brushed past him and headed for the medicine cats den.

Before I got there, Hollyleaf padded past me and stopped.

"What's wrong with Lionblaze?" she asked. "His fur is all fluffed up and he looks nervous."

"Nothing at all." I lied. I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything more.


End file.
